


Father's Kyrielight

by 1498xo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Cheating, Cuck, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Older Man/Younger Woman, cucked, cuckold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1498xo/pseuds/1498xo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Father's Kyrielight

The master stood at his desk doing homework and occasionally turned to see Mashu Kyrielight as she read in bed, feet moving in the air. She flipped through his history textbook for fun’s sake, trying to keep up with the studies so she could help out if it came to it. Every so often she would brush the pink strands out of her eyes and catch him staring at her plump butt as it rose out of the arch of her back. 

_ God, she’s so beautiful and so hot _ , the master thought. Just looking at her made his breath catch. “Master?” she said with a bashful smile, knowing she was the center of his universe and that her ass was a focal point of attention. “Is something wrong?” 

“Not at all...” 

She blushed and averted her gaze. “I love you, Master ❤…” Every time she said the words his heart melted. The syrupy tone combined with the shy way she hid her head right after made him go crazy for her. And, if he was being totally honest, it made him crazy horny as well. But though they had been sleeping in the same bed for months, Mashu seemed reluctant to engage in anything physical without him ordering it outright. 

Maybe today could be different? “I love you too.” The master went to the bed and picked her up in his arms, as Mashu giggled. They kissed playfully, barely using any tongue, more amusement happening than any real making out session. He dared to slide his hand from her waist down to her butt.

Mashu pulled away. “M-Master? What are you d-doing?” 

“I’m so sorry…” He sighed and lowered his gaze.  _ I shouldn’t have done that _ . 

Her soft hand came up and stroked his face. “Don’t be sorry, Master…” Her bright eyes held him tenderly. “You can do whatever you want with me. I’m your servant.” There was no edge in the statement, no indignancy, no sadness - only a fact. 

_ I could give her any order and she would do it. _ His shaft stirred at the thought, though there was no way he could do that to her. It needed to be out of love and nothing else. “You’re not my servant anymore.” He brushed back her hair and kissed her forehead. “You’re my girlfriend.” 

Mashu trembled breathlessly, her body welling up with overwhelming love and gushing with raw emotion. “M-Master ❤…”

He kissed her again and felt her fingers stroking the back of his head when the apartment door slammed. “Hello? Anybody home?” the annoyed voice boomed, the words ringing through the apartment. “Where are you, my wonderful son?” There was a biting sarcasm in the words. 

_ Dad _ .

The master sighed. “Wait for me. I’ll go deal with him. Don’t come out.” 

Mashu placed a hand on his chest that lingered until he went out of reach. “Master… Please take care of yourself.” 

Ever since his mom passed away the year before, the master had dealt with his father’s broken heart that slowly rotted away into pure rage. In the past he would come home and cry while drinking; now he a storm that tore apart everything that crossed his path.

The master left his bedroom and found his father in the middle of the living room. His huge body seemed out of proportion to the stylish and reserved look of their home… that his mother had put together. His father had always been fat, even when the master was little, but now he had let go of himself completely, to the point that rolls of fat were hanging from his undersized shirt. “Where the hell were you?” His gigantic belly heaved as he spoke and made a threatening step forward.

“Studying.” 

The fat man jerked his head to the surroundings, to the garbage on the floor and dusty TV. “I told you to tell that bitch to clean up. Mashu! Mashu, where the hell are you?”

“You can’t tell her to do stuff like that,” the master snapped. His father just couldn’t understand how this worked... “She’s not a slave!” 

Despite his instructions that she stay put, Mashu showed up and stood meekly before his father. “Sir?” 

He pointed to the beer cans strewn all over the coffee table and floor and all the empty pizza boxes that had been piling up as the week went on. “I want you to clean this shit up spotless. Do you understand?”

The harsh tone made Mashu jump, her chest trembling, though she tried to put on a smile. “Yes, sir…” 

The master shot her a furious look. “No! Mashu, what are you doing? This is his mess.” 

“ _ Shhh _ , please don’t get in the way, Master… I don’t want you to get in trouble. This will only take me half an hour or so. Please, just let me do it and continue your studies...”

The master crossed gazes with his father’s baleful eyes and acquiesced in spite of his reservations. “Fine. Next time you clean after yourself.”

The old man took the six pack out of the fridge and dropped down on the sofa in the same sweaty pillows that hadn’t dried since he last got off from there. He cracked a beer can open and took a sip, sighing with satisfaction, as if it were the last good thing left in life. The master watched him, unable to decide whether he should feel grossed out or saddened by the sight. It was his father, after all…  _ Mom, why did you have to die on us? _

Mashu returned from the kitchen with a garbage bag in hand and went around the room, picking up everything she could find. As she bent down to pick up the cans from under the table, the pink shorts stretched lewdly and rose high enough that it left a good part of her ass hanging out. The master noticed his father staring at it. 

“How was work?” he asked quickly, trying to distract him.

The old man drank the last sip of beer from the can and crumpled it in his fist. He threw it to the other side of the room where she had just cleaned. “Go pick that up, bitch. Crawl.” 

Mashu’s head rose for a moment, then she did as told, going after the can on all four. The loose crop top dangled close to the floor, the undersides of her breasts jiggling in sight of the old man as she crawled over like an obedient dog. Watching his father watching her made the master’s stomach knot. 

His downed another beer and placed the can on the table before him. “And this.”

Mashu blushed but crawled over to it again.  _ You don’t have to do this, Mashu… _ thought the master. Just as she reached it, the old man kicked it to the other side and pressed her flat against the table, her ass wiggling helplessly just inches away from his hands. 

Mashu froze with terror. “S-Sir?...” 

The fingers stroked her thighs, their dark coarse hair tickling her smooth skin. “You’ve got such a beautiful fucking ass. Nice wide hips too. Perfect for making babies.” 

His father pulled her up and turned her around, gazing at her waist and the way the tight shorts wrapped around her thick lower body. Her thighs were curvy and soft, but they curved and left the perfect thigh gap between them. “Mhm.” The hands came up and passed along her inner thigh, making their way up towards her crotch. “You were made for breeding, girl.” 

The master stood speechless, not knowing how to respond to any of it. If it was anyone else he would have cracked their head open, but this was his father… The man that raised him and did everything for him.  _ How could I hurt him? Please, just stop already… It’s not funny. _

Mashu breathed rapidly, her toned tummy flexing as the air went in and out. The old man leaned forward and kissed it with deep reverence, placing his fat lips on every inch. His tongue came out and traced a slimy path over her well-defined muscles, licking them as if they were a rare treat.

_ He’s enjoying her skin... But he can’t do that, I haven’t done that… He can’t touch her in this way _ . Mashu was as freaked out and as stunned as he was, and she stared back with growing dismay, waiting for him to intervene in some way and save her from the desecration enacted upon her perfect body. Wasn’t her body only for the master?... 

Mashu’s bright eyes went down and locked with his father’s. “S-Sir?...” she said again, her voice shaking, a last desperate smile curving her lips. “The master is—“

He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her juicy butt into his lap. The dark fingers dug into the plump young flesh, kneading it ruthlessly as she squirmed and yelped in his grip. “You can’t cook. You can’t clean. You can’t do anything. But can you fuck?” A savage yank on her hair brought her teary eyes before him. “Tell me, girl, can you fuck?” 

“DAD!” the master yelled desperately. “Stop it!” 

Tears ran down her face but she looked at her master and smiled sadly, seeming to understand what was going on and what needed to happen to keep the peace. “Don’t worry, Master. It’s all right. I have a duty to make your father happy. I’ll do a good job for you~”

_ You don’t need to do this… He’s not your master… I am. _

But the words weren’t coming out in time. His father groaned as he lowered her to the floor and spread his legs, reaching under his belly to unzip his pants. The sound alone made the master jump with horror, but Mashu only gazed bravely ahead, ready to serve, as he pulled out his dick. 

It was a gnarled and sweaty man meat, with branching veins that went around it like spindly blue fingers and bumps near the head as big as zits. It was also big, much bigger than any dick the master had ever seen, and certainly much bigger than his own.  _ My… My dad’s dick is like that? _ Even Mashu blinked herself to reality and exhaled sharply upon seeing it. It twitched, half-hardened already, and cum dripped from the glistening head that emerged. 

“Well?” The old man stomped his foot. “The hell are you waiting for? Suck it.” 

_ She can’t suck his cock _ , the master thought nervously, even as he watched her hands coming down to wrap around the shaft. Mashu stroked it slowly, though her grip barely reached up half of its length, and it was getting worse as it flexed and grew from the touch of tender hands. It came up to tower over her, filling up the reflection of her eyes. “It’s so big...” she whispered, and there was real wonder in that voice.

“Get to it,” his father snapped.

Her tongue came out and gave the shaft a curious lick, then another, her virgin mouth adjusting to the taste and feel of raw cock. The old man reached and put a comforting hand on her head, pushing her lower. “That’s it, don’t stop…” A lot of frothy precum had built up along the edge of the foreskin and the old man was intent on feeding it to her. Mashu closed her eyes and slurped it into her mouth, careful not to let any of it spill, bringing her tongue around to clean up the rest of the head.

His dad groaned and leaned back, happy with her performance. Mashu pulled back the foreskin the rest of the way, revealing an underside bursting with tasty dick cheese. She scooped some into her mouth, then licked her lips and tried bringing the whole head into her tiny mouth. As her tongue scraped all the smegma off, her eyes flashed as she saw her master watching her, drool trickling from her mouth. 

The master dropped to his knees, heartbroken.  _ Mashu… What are you doing?... _ Tears came to his own eyes. _ I told you to stay in your room, and now… Now you’re his slut… _

Mashu slobbered all over the dick till she made it spotless, then dived with her tongue under the wrinkled foreskin and massaged it there, too, the whole dickhead bulging powerfully and dripping with her spit. 

“You did good,” said the old man, and patted her head as if she were a real dog. He got up and stepped out of his pants, then struggled to pull off the tight shirt, till she got up and helped him. Then he stood before Mashu, sweaty and topless, the sweat gleaming off his mantits. 

Mashu knew what he wanted now. She slid out of her shorts, looking shy reveal the tiny panties that barely covered her sweet little pussy. His father plucked off her flimsy crop top. He stroked her arms suggestively, and the pale globes of her breasts trembled in the fancy lace of her bra. “Take it all off,” he ordered.

The master hadn’t seen Mashu naked before, not ever. And now she was showing her lewd body off to his father?...

Her quick fingers undid the bra, but she lacked the courage to take it off. His hand spanked her ass and she jumped in fright, and so the bra fluttered to the ground, revealing the most perfect pair of big tits that were both round and perky, topped off with two inverted ghost nipples. His father’s fat fingers brushed their undersides, relishing their smoothness and warmth, pushing up to test test their youthful bounciness. Those monstrous old hands were playing her tender boobs for the first time.... Mashu seemed to be enjoying it as well, beaming with happiness each time she glanced up at his father and saw the satisfaction in his eyes. 

A furtive smile passed over her lips as she let the panties drop and stood entirely naked before the old man own grotesque nude physique. She placed her arms behind her back and let him appraise her curvy young body, looking away as shyly as she did when she told the master she loved him. His hardened cock curved towards her stomach, so stiff and ready that it his potent seed was dripping to the floor.  _ How could they do this to me? _ the master kept wondering, sobbing in his hands.  _ How? _

Like a husband that’s preparing to claim his wife for the first time, his father just took Mashu into his arms and carried her off, his heavy feet slapping against the floor. The master followed them into the bedroom, where the old man placed her soft and jiggling curves onto the bed and climbed on top of her. The beefy arms came to either side of her as he positioned himself and brought the gnarled shaft to her pussy’s lips. 

The master stood in the doorway. “Dad, please…” 

His father chuckled darkly and stared down into Mashu’s eyes. “Maybe she isn’t so useless after all, huh?” He slapped at the perfect titties and watched them bounce from side to side, then dropped down and wrapped his fat lips around each in turn, turning them mercilessly between his fingers and leaving hard red marks behind to mark the flesh as his. 

He slurped over her nipples and stroked them with his huge tongue until they emerged, pink and small and far too sensitive to the touch. His teeth bit into them, pulling them this way and that, ravaging them like a hungry animal, the old man laughing with delight as Mashu began to squeal and fear for her safety. 

Then he was done with her boobs and struggled to lift his hairy gut and angle the dripping head of his dick against her lips. Mashu tilted her head backwards and stared at her master, terrified out of her mind at what was to come, all bravery and desire to please suddenly gone, her hands reaching towards him. The master took a step forward and grabbed her hands to give comfort, feeling her fingers twine with his, their love coming together even in such desperate times. 

The old man’s groaned like a bull at the height of pleasure as his head made it past the tight lips and entered her pussy proper. Mashu shook wildly as she struggled to accept that huge thing ripping through her virgin pussy, through the pussy that should have belonged to the master’s normal dick but which was now being destroyed by his father’s monster cock. There was no way she could have imagined her first being anyone but her master - an old man was out of the question, and that it could be the master’s own father was absurd… But her entire body arched as the rough shaft buried itself into her deepest corner, grinding against the sensitive walls of her young and unbroken cunt.

“Aaahhh~” shrieked Mashu, her nails tearing into her master’s hands, no longer able to suppress the pain. “I can’t— It’s too—“ 

The old man smacked her hard enough to make her ear ring and leave the side of her face red with his touch. Tears were running constantly from her eyes. “Master, please…” she begged in horror, seeing the old man’s head bulging through her toned tummy. “Stop—” 

His slapped her again, harder, and made her bawl. “Control your girl, boy!” 

There was no way the master could stop his father now. His gigantic bullish body was entirely worked up, the sweat dripping from his huge head down to her crying face and open mouth. Instead, he squeezed Mashu’s hands and knelt to whisper into her ears: “It will be fine, soon it will be over…” He didn’t believe it himself, but he needed her to. ”You’re doing so well, my love…” 

“M-Master,” she whimpered helplessly, her small cries breaking through each word. “Stop him… Please… It hurts… I thought I could take it, but he’s too big!...” 

He nuzzled up against her, crying as well. “I can’t… I can’t… He’s my father… I’m sorry, please just take it...” 

The old man grunted like an animal as he stopped his push into her and began to thrust in and out instead, starting to fuck her in earnest. Mashu howled, at the end of her rope with the pain, trying to fight what must have felt like her entire body being torn asunder. His father laughed grimly as she flailed helplessly and kicked her legs against his impossibly fat body. 

“This servant of yours is so cute,” he said, then dropped down and kissed her deeply. The master’s face was right next to them, and he could hear and see their mouths connecting, his father slurping and sucking at her tongue masterfully as his dick ruined what remained of her pussy pussy.

When he came up again she was silent, placated, numbingly accepting the pain of the monster dick slamming into her as his hairy and wrinkled balls slapped wetly against her pussy. Her toes curled and her legs wrapped around his huge sides, barely reaching his back. The old man went faster and deeper, forcing his shaft into her messy insides while the sweat flew off her wildly swinging tits. 

“Hold her steady,” said his father, “she’s about to blow.” 

What? That wasn’t possible… Surely he couldn’t have meant that she would come? Not from this… Not from him… 

Mashu’s body stopped moving and her mouth opened soundlessly; then a scream ripped through the air. The old man didn’t even flinch, but grinned and went on pounding her as she came, as her entire body melted under him from the perfect thrusts of his experienced cock…

“Mashu…” The master pulled away in disgust, barely able to breathe. “You’re enjoying this?!” 

A giggle came from her tilted back head. “Master… I am sorry…” she cooed, seeming very distant all of a sudden, like she spoke from somewhere else, from some pleasure pit that held no way out.

“Of course she’s enjoying this,” his father said. “Her slut body was made for breeding.”

The master stepped back and watched the two kiss, her slender arms wrapping around his father’s neck, fingers lovingly going over the bristling hair that covered his fat flesh. This time they stayed in that position, making out audibly, and all that he could see was his father’s body covering her up. 

“Mmmmm ❤…” Mashu cooed. 

His father laughed. “Feels good, huh?” 

“I just feel warm ❤…” said Mashu weakly. “But it feels so nice…”

The master went around them and watched the gigantic shaft moving in and out of his servant’s pussy, their mixed raw hot juices dripping from around the stretched out pussy. The balls dangled low, heavy with ready seed, dripping with sweat. 

“Take my cock, you fucking slut.” His father slapped her again, as hard as before. 

The master expected Mashu to sob, but she only moaned lovingly squeezed him with her limbs like a teddy bear. “I love your huge cock, sir ❤…” She giggled with genuine amusement. “It feels so good now… I was so afraid… Where is Master?” 

The gigantic cock slammed into her again and the nutsack followed, spraying the master’s hand with their sweat and juices. He shivered, ashamed, not knowing what to say or do…  _ Mashu, you were supposed to be mine. _ He tried to keep from crying, but it wouldn’t work.  _ What has he done to you? _

“AaaaAaaaaAaaaa~!” screamed Mashu as the head pushed in deep, ready to release and fill her up with his father’s strong old seed. “Deeper, please, sir ❤… Ruin me with your old dick ❤!!”

The master’s eyes were set on his father’s cock as it left her pussy again, inch after glistening inch of strong cock throbbing like a hard muscle… until the head accidentally came out and hit the bed. “Shit,” his father said. “Son, are you there?”

The master’s heart nearly gave in. “W-What?” he stammered. 

“Help me out… I got out accidentally. Just grab it and put it back in.” 

Mashu slapped his father’s back impatiently, losing her mind. “Please, Master!!! ❤ I need it!!” 

There was no more difficult task he had ever performed, and none more humiliating. With his fingers shaking so bad he could barely take hold of their movements, he reached out and grabbed his father’s amazing cock, feeling its slick juices going over his palm. 

_ I’m… I’m touching Dad’s dick…  _

He struggled to wrap his finger around its insane girth just as Mashu had. The whole thing throbbed in his grip, dribbling cum, and he could feel inch after inch rolling past his fingers until it was halfway inside her again.

His father laughed bitterly. “Thanks!” 

“Master ❤… Where are you?” 

The master padded over to the other side and looked down. He could see her face coming out between his father’s head and shoulder, a face in the throes of pleasure, with a slightly drooling mouth and heart-shaped pupils burning in her eyes. Her hand no longer reached out to him. “Master… Am I good? Are you proud of me? ❤” 

He wiped the tears quickly and straightened. For her sake, if not his own. Perhaps they could still make it out of this... “I’m very proud of p-proud of you…” 

“Thank you for not stopping it and believing in me… I can take his whole cock, Master ❤… I’m finally good at something. Making your father happy~ ❤” 

His father cackled grimly. “I wouldn’t say happy. But your pussy is fucking great.” 

Mashu kissed the side of his head tenderly, but then his father responded by kissing her mouth, and they were making out again, like a real couple intent on making love. 

The master smiled sadly. “I’ll… I’ll go finish studying.” 

Even from his own bed with all the doors closed, he could still hear the creaking bed, and their laughter, and sometimes the pleasured shrieks of Mashu as his father doubtlessly made her come over and over. He waited for her to return to him deep into the night, but her side of the bed remained cold and empty, and he stroked it as he wept, knowing his own servant was lost to him forever. 

With barely two hours of sleep he got up for school, but thought to go check on them first. He peered through a crack in the door, looking at the bed, where he saw them... cuddling in the predawn gloom. His father was on his back like a beached whale, his huge gut blocking out any sign of his face. Mashu straddled his huge belly with one leg and nuzzled against his chest like a puppy, while a hand stayed protectively around her fat ass. Her legs were split, just enough to allow a view of her pussy, and the master could see the thick seed that still bubbled and oozed into the pool beneath it.

He felt cold and dead inside as he stepped away and went towards the exit. As he pressed down the handle to go, he heard a voice. “Master?” 

“Mashu…” 

She padded over to him shyly and blushing. He hadn’t even seen her naked before all this, and despite the fact that he just watched her getting fucked raw by her father, she still seemed a little embarrassed. His seed still dripped down her leg, and a trail had been left over the floor… 

“Good luck at school, Master ❤,” she said, and kissed his cheek gently, as if to say,  _ This is all you can expect from me from now on. I belong to him now and only to him _ . 

** _ I belong to your father now._ **

The master nodded curtly. “Thank you.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure everything is cleaned up by the time you’re back and make us all some nice food~” 

He gave her one last look in the doorway. “Okay. See you.” 

The master started going down the stairs, but she called out to him. “Master! One last thing…”

“Hmmm?” 

“Thank you for yesterday.” She pushed back the sweaty strands of hair from her face and smiled happier than he had ever seen her in his life. “For putting it back inside.” 

He shivered breathlessly and grabbed the railing to keep from falling. “My pleasure.” 

“See you back soon, Master ❤, we’ll be waiting~” 

And with that, she closed the door on him. 


End file.
